Robbed
by Smiling demon
Summary: Alright, this is all very new and strange to me. I had to collect all my guts to submit this one, because it’s sooooo PG-13. Damn, I’m blushing all over O.o Well, first of, how this thing even came to pass; a friend of mine threw the gauntlet when she sai


It'd been a long night, to long even for him. Three in the morning and he had just finished work. And people thought demon hunters had it easy. He slowly stumbled down the quite streets, no one around except hookers and junkies. What a night, at least he could hit the sack, he told himself. Every muscle in his body demanded rest and after several hours battling Hell Vanguards, it wasn't a surprise.

In his mind he was already home, slowly stumbling up the stairs to his room, stopping only in front another, probably wide open door, to check out if the girl was sleeping. Shit, he had forgotten about her. He had promised he'd be home early, bringing food, shit. She'd been living at his place for three months now and he still hadn't gotten used to it. Maybe he'd been home earlier; if that stupid man told him he had a bunch of Vanguards up in his attic. How can anyone miss that "tiny" detail, or better how anyone could forget to ask. He snarled at himself.

It was to late now, he could only hope she was asleep or out. Better yet, he'd think up an excuse, and it better be a good one, this was the third time this month he had done that to her. Shit. He was a dead man. He rushed down the streets forgetting all about the muscle ache he had felt a moment ago. Maybe it still wasn't too late, it's only… 3.45! Shit! Time does fly, at the wrong moment! He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed how slow he was walking, luckily he was only a block away from his house now.

He sneaked into the house on his fingers, caring not to awake her, barely chocking his laughter. He, the great Dante, sneaking into his own home… the mere thought of it made him laugh, he sighed; strange times have come to pass. He slowly came up the stairs. Good, the door of her room was closed, good… he sighed in relief. Time for bed. He started to take of his clothes in the hall; the coat was already downstairs, casually thrown over the couch. He took of his shirt and his tough army boots. He already felt relaxed. Time for the finishing touch, he said, arm going for the button of his pants and undoing it. He felt the ease instantly. Yes, the tight leather pants made him look good, even godlike, but they were a pain to wear.

He slowly opened the door, eyes half closed. He noticed a draft in the room and turned to close the window, realizing he didn't remember even opening it. No matter. Suddenly he heard a slight chuckle behind him, and a cheeky whistle.

"My my, shirtless Dante, what ever am I going to do?"

He turned around only to see Kiva, relaxed, laying on his bed, watching the TV. Before he could say anything another chuckle followed.

"And his pants undone, oh my God, whatever did you have in mind?"

Her eyes gave him a wild glance. He opened his mouth to respond, but gave up a split second later. He knew whatever he said she'd have an even better response. She raised her self gracefully from the bed, strafing towards him like a cat. His throat went dry almost instantly.

"Was it a tough night, seeming you didn't bring back anything to eat…"

She turned her head slowly, dark fringes settling over her eyes. He knew she was playing with him.

"Well, sorry "honey" but I…"

He didn't even finish the sentence when he noticed how utterly beautiful she was. In her sleeveless shirt, her beautiful legs… she had done this just to tease him. But he didn't mind it, at all. There was only one thing strange about her… he couldn't see what. She went towards the window to open it, his eyes following her every move, focusing on her butt, and it was a pretty sight. She looked good in boxers. Then it hit him, those were his, a big "I'm the sexiest demon" sign across them. God, where did she find those!

"And, by the way, these demon boxers are quite comfy, and I think the title suits me well…"

His eyes widened in surprise, she was evil… he groaned to himself. Nonetheless, his pants felt strangely small even with the undone zipper. Party time is over, time for bed, before "little" Dante makes his stance.

"I'm going to take a bath, and I expect to see my bed empty when I get back, is that clear?"

He said, trying to act cool, but he was all but that. She snarled at him, almost growling.

"All right, master!"

He remembered how she hated to be bossed around, to late for that now. He took a towel and entered the bathroom. He was too tired to explain. He heard her storming out of the room, excellent. Now he could relax for a good half an hour. There is nothing more pleasant than a nice bath after a long nights work. He slid under the water, only his scalp emerging like a lone island. Bubbles rippled the calm surface of the water as he breathed. This was the life.

After some blunt idiotic and thoughts prohibited time, he emerged out of the bath a new man. He sloppily incurred his pants on, not bothering to close the zipper; he'd be in bed a few moments later anyway. He pulled his rough fingers through silver hair, trashing it violently about in an attempt to dry it, foot knocking the door wide open as he entered the room in such absent grace, like a half dead marionette trying to pull of its last joke before he shuts it up with a bullet. He didn't care, time for some well deserved rest. He opened his eyes in hope of seeing his dear bed empty, and done, clean, perfect, ready and awaiting only him, so it was a shock when he saw her in it. Eating cake… where in the hell did she find it, there wasn't a shop open miles away, and the fridge was empty. He looked at her as she carelessly took the crimson cherry of the top and opened her mouth to eat it. Hey, that was his cake! The one he stashed away last weak. He groaned, the little mole, she always found everything. No use of arguing now, he might use the best of it, that is, convince her to give him some.

"Hey, I was planning on eating that, you know?"

He looked at her through his fringes, staring at her like a puppy dog, hoping she'll have mercy. She separated her eyes from the cake and looked him so teasingly, her lip curving in a slight smile…

"I know…"

taking another bite, slowly melting the chocolate cake in her mouth. She made him laugh; he loved it when she played with him. But, cast aside her cute, teasing smile, it was his cake and he wanted it back.

"May I get some; it is mine after all…"

"No."

She took another bite, licking the spoon in the process. Oh how he wanted to be that spoon…

Again, he regretted wearing leather pants. He felt her eyes on his body as he watched her face searching for a reaction. But he found none; she checked him out whole and continued eating HIS cake, like she didn't care at all. Like there was nothing to see, but he was sure she saw more of him than he wanted. He could have sworn sweat drips started forming on his forehead. He turned around quickly, trying to hide the bare truth. Bare, the thought forced him to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, I see nothing funny in this situation…"

She snapped at him like a hungry crocodile, lifting her eyebrow in search of an answer. It was his time to play her game.

"There is nothing funny, actually, if you cast aside the fact that I am happy to see you…"

She laughed, a good response, one like only he knew how. He turned around and their eyes met, she was still eating his cake.

"Well then, seeming you were a good boy…" he chuckled "I guess you deserve the last bite…"

She looked at him under her eyebrows, lifting her hand and offering him the last piece of the chocolate cake. It was a small bite, if you could even call it that, but heck, it was strangely enough to make him happy. He leaned over the bed, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, awaiting his prize, only to open them moments later not felling the dark mater melt in his mouth. He caught her eating it herself, enjoying it, making almost perverse sounds of bliss as the piece fell into her mouth. She opened her eyes and met his wild gaze.

"I changed my mind."

She challenged him, slightly laughing. Her lips curved in an ever sassy smile. She knew he would answer the ladies demands, and she knew he knew them all to well.

"Well, you robbed me TWICE this night, and being obvious I can't get my cake back, I'll be wanting my pants back!"

He tackled her onto the bed, pinning her to it almost roughly. His eyes widened in please, his pearl white teeth shimmered in the dark. He licked his canines as if he'd been looking at a nice treat he was ready to eat. He growled, softly and wildly at the same time.

"Dear God! What ever will I do?"

She tried to act surprised, it made them both laugh.

"Well, screaming would be good…"

He smiled, catching her around her waist, lifting her up for his kiss. Her laughter echoed through the empty house.


End file.
